De cuando James estuvo celoso
by Misila
Summary: A James le va muy bien con su novio. Y no le importa lo que haga. Aunque el hecho de que haya quedado con Roger McDonald en una mazmorra vacía y de noche lo mosquea un poco... ¡pero sólo porque se preocupa por su bien! No por celos ni nada parecido. ¿Celoso él? ¡Ja!


Reflexionando, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo único de mi propiedad aquí son Elijah Anderson, Noah Longbottom y Roger McDonald. El resto es de Rowling, y como tal infinitamente mejor.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Slash.

* * *

_De cuando James estuvo celoso_

James puede decir que está en una relación que funciona bastante bien.

Sale desde mediados del curso anterior con Elijah Anderson, uno de los cazadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin (_y el más guapo de todos_). Y supone que su relación va bien. Pasean por los jardines del colegio, hacen los deberes juntos (_y también otras cosas no aptas para oídos inocentes_) y no tienen ningún problema en conversar de lo que sea. Salvo la familia de Elijah. Por alguna razón, al joven Slytherin no le gusta el tema. De modo que James hace la concesión de no sacar el asunto a colación, a cambio de que tampoco salga en la conversación nada sobre la fama de sus padres y tíos.

Sí, les va bien.

Ni siquiera el odio sin motivo que se profesan mutuamente Elijah y su primo Louis cambia eso. Aunque James tiene mucho cuidado de no dejar a su novio y su primo solos, porque ambos son muy bocazas en esas ocasiones y el riesgo de que acaben pegándose o batiéndose en duelo es demasiado grande como para pasarlo por alto.

Están sentados en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca haciendo los ejercicios que McGonagall, en un cabreo monumental que ha cogido al corregir los exámenes y ver que un noventa y tres por ciento del curso está suspenso, les ha mandado. Y joder con los deberes. James nunca se ha considerado especialmente inteligente, pero no tenía excesivos problemas para hacer los ejercicios. En cambio, éstos son tan endiabladamente encriptados que tiene que leer tres veces cada término para asegurarse de su significado y comprender lo que pide el enunciado. Y, para rematar la faena, no pueden pedirle ayuda a ningún alumno mayor, porque están en séptimo.

-Me rindo-declara James-. Creo que no me importa que McGonagall me ponga un cero.

Elijah clava sus ojos grises en los castaños de él y sonríe con burla.

-Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti-comenta.

-Se supone que los trabajadores son los Hufflepuffs, no nosotros-bufa James-. Que se esfuercen ellos.

En ese momento se acerca un joven a la mesa. Pese a que James no suele ser prejuicioso, en cuanto lo ve, algo se remueve en su interior con desagrado.

-Hola-se dirige a Elijah. James, que no quiere inmiscuirse, baja la vista, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el ejercicio que tantos problemas les está dando a él y a su novio-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado después de la cena?

James no puede evitar oírlo. Levanta un poco la vista, aferrando la pluma con más fuerza.

-No-responde Elijah-. Para lo…-el otro asiente-. Vale. ¿A qué hora?

-A las diez en la mazmorra nueve, nadie la usa.

Frente a Elijah, James está teniendo un complicado conflicto consigo mismo. Tiene las orejas más coloradas que el pelo de Hugo (y eso que Hugo es el primo más pelirrojo que tiene, más incluso que Dominique) y su pluma se desliza en un leve zigzag sobre el pergamino, delatando que está temblando de arriba abajo. Por no hablar de que está empezando a desgastarse las muelas de tanto apretar las mandíbulas. Pero no es para menos, porque ¿de qué va esto? ¿Elijah planea una cita _con otro_ delante de sus narices o cómo va la cosa?

Y lo más preocupante: ¿James está _celoso_?

No, para nada. James es una persona perfectamente racional y sabe que Elijah puede hablar con otros chicos, que eso no significa nada, y que incluso puede quedar en una mazmorra con ellos por la noche, que eso tampoco significa nada… existen los amigos, como él y Louis, no tiene por qué haber nada entre ellos sólo porque se lleven bien…

No, James no está celoso. En absoluto.

El desconocido se aleja, permitiendo que James pueda mirar a Elijah con toda la rabia que siente, que amenaza con hacerlo explotar, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

_Lo voy a matar_. ¿Acaso esperaba que James sonriera y le deseara suerte en su cita? Lo que más quiere ahora el Gryffindor es asesinar con sus propias manos a ese tipo. O al menos, torturarlo hasta que le confiese qué intenciones tiene con _su_ novio. Pero no por celos, sino por si insulta o le hace daño a Elijah, lo que llevaría a que James lo matase de todos modos.

-¿Quién es ése?-pregunta.

-Roger McDonald-responde Elijah-. Uno de mis ex.

James no tiene mucha idea de novios y ex novios, porque él nunca había tenido hasta empezar con Elijah (y ninguna chica se puede haber considerado su novia jamás; eran más bien rollos de dos días), pero tiene la ligera impresión de que lo que ese tipo está haciendo no es ni medio normal.

-¿Y piensas ir?

Elijah lo mira como si fuera idiota.

-Pues claro, no esperarás que lo deje tirado, ¿no?

James está alcanzando tal nivel de enfado que pronto se transformará en una bomba y explotará. Pero tiene perfectamente claro que, sea lo que sea, lo que le quema la garganta y amenaza con hacerle una úlcera en el estómago _no_ son celos.

-Si vas…-empieza.

-Vamos, no seas idiota-replica Elijah-. No es nada, y además sólo será un momento. Puedo estar contigo después.

_¡Encima! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? ¡Estar por ahí de noche es peligroso!_

-Como te me acerques después de haber estado con _eso_ te desenrosco la cabeza del cuerpo-amenaza. Lo cierto es que no logra discernir qué lo empuja a decir eso.

Elijah parpadea, sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan imbécil? Es decir, más de lo normal. ¡Si sólo va a ser un rato! Luego puedo felicitar al Gran Capitán Potter por haber ganado el partido, si es lo que tanto te preocupa.

El partido. James acaba de acordarse de que ese día le espera un bonito Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Está casi seguro de que les ganarán a las águilas, pero si no lo hacen estará de tan mal humor que no responderá de sus actos.

Aprieta los dientes, intentando serenarse para no seguir con la discusión. Sabe que, por mucho que diga él, si Elijah ha dicho que irá es que irá. Así que sólo le queda una cosa por hacer.

* * *

James se pregunta si ha hecho algo últimamente para ofender a alguno de esos dioses en los que creen los muggles. Cree recordar que no ha tratado mal a nadie, ni ha comido cerdo últimamente, ni tampoco ternera. Se propone investigar otras divinidades en las que crea la gente para asegurarse de no provocar su ira tampoco.

Pero no es ni medio normal lo que le ha pasado. Desde que el jueves se enterara de la cita de Elijah con ese Roger McDonald del diablo, todo ha ido de mal en peor: no sólo tuvo un cero en Transformaciones, sino también en Pociones (algo raro, teniendo en cuenta que James es el único de sus hermanos que parece haber heredado el don de su abuela paterna). Además, Louis se enfadó con él antes del partido por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Noah Longbottom (pese a que es él quien debería haberse acordado). Y para rematar la faena, a James le espera una bonita noche en la enfermería regenerando la mitad de las costillas.

Lo peor es que no podrá ir a comprobar qué demonios va a hacer Elijah con ese imbécil, porque le duele tanto que hasta le cuesta respirar. James recuerda entonces una cosa que le oyó a su tía Audrey, un tal _Karma_ que devuelve el daño hecho a otros o algo así. Pero él no le ha hecho daño a nadie últimamente, ¿no?

El resto del equipo, junto con sus primos y hermanos, ha ido a visitarlo antes del almuerzo. Pese a que creían tenerlo en el bolsillo, los leones han perdido contra Ravenclaw. James se imagina ya las burlas de Elijah, que no ha acompañado a los Gryffies porque, como todo Slytherin sin parentesco con él, tiende a llevarse mal con ellos. Sin embargo, James supone que no falta mucho para que llegue; son casi las cuatro de la tarde. Ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente para almorzar.

Efectivamente, es pensarlo y ve a Elijah entrar por la puerta. Sin embargo, no ve ni rastro de una sonrisa burlona. El Slytherin se sienta en la silla más próxima y lo observa. Parece disgustado por algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta James con preocupación. Elijah sacude la cabeza.

-Hubiera venido antes-explica-. Pero al _simpático_ de tu primo-James comprende que se refiere a Louis. Se llevan a matar-se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de llenar de espuma desde la segunda planta hacia abajo.

-¡Guau! ¿En serio? Me hubiera gustado verlo-comenta James. Elijah lo fulmina con la mirada, y él no puede evitar reírse. Risa que se le para cuando sus frágiles costillas protestan-. Ay.

Elijah le acaricia el pelo y toma su mano.

-¿Tanto te duele?-pregunta, preocupado. James se encoge de hombros-. ¿Por qué no te duermes?

_Eso es lo que tú quieres, para largarte con McDonald tranquilamente_, se sorprende pensando James. No obstante, ha de admitir que el consejo de su novio es útil. Lo cual no quiere decir que vaya a seguirlo. Entonces se le ocurre una idea:

-¿Te vas a quedar?

Elijah duda.

-Sí… pero luego me tengo que ir-responde.

James no vuelve a pronunciar palabra. _Pero no son celos_. Que quede claro.

* * *

El horario de visitas ha terminado a las ocho y media. Elijah se ha despedido de él con un beso y se ha ido, prometiéndole que mañana estará a primera hora con él. James no ha dicho nada ni siquiera entonces.

Pero ahora ha tomado la determinación de no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Va a averiguar qué diablos se trae Elijah con el imbécil de McDonald. Aunque le vaya la vida en ello.

Y la vida puede que no, pero James no cree que sus costillas aún sin reconstruir sobrevivan. Sólo ha recorrido dos pasillos y ni se atreve a coger aire por si eso consigue que exploten. Lo cual hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas, lo cual hace que le duela más. Es un círculo vicioso.

Las escaleras son lo peor. Pese a que James va apoyando casi todo su peso en la baranda, cada escalón que baja es como un latigazo a su resentida caja torácica. Está seguro de que va a acabar desmayándose antes de llegar. Algo que no quiere; ¿quién sabe lo que puede hacer Peeves con un alumno indefenso e inconsciente?

Cuando, tras lo que le parecen milenios, alcanza la planta que busca, James está seguro de que no va a lograr desplazarse de una forma más digna que reptando, pero su orgullo le obliga a seguir caminando, apoyado en la pared (_porque arrastrarse es de serpientes_).

Finalmente, alcanza la mazmorra nueve. James mira su reloj y descubre que son las diez y diez. Supone que Elijah y el capullo de McDonald ya están dentro, porque Elijah adora la puntualidad y el otro… el otro es un Ravenclaw, así que probablemente también. Con cautela, apoya la cabeza para oír el interior.

-Espera… espera-oye al _imbécil_.

-Venga, quiero acabar rápido-replica Elijah.

-Pero es que no sé si quiero.

-¿Y tienes que ponerte así ahora?-James conoce perfectamente ese tono exasperado-. Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

-¡No, no, no…!-un grito ahogado-. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

James palidece. _No puede ser_.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Elijah-. Igual me he pasado… espera, puedo arreglarlo-un largo silencio salpicado de gimoteos del imbécil, mientras James lucha de todas las formas que se le ocurren contra la idea de perder los estribos del todo-. Ahora estás mejor, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Mejor?-fuera de sí, James abre la puerta con brusquedad, logrando incluso ignorar el dolor de sus costillas, y entra en la mazmorra.

Elijah y McDonald lo miran con los ojos como platos. Más o menos la misma expresión que se le ha quedado a él.

Porque no se ha encontrado una escena que traumatizaría a todos los de primer año si la vieran. Ni mucho menos. Elijah y McDonald están completamente vestidos, el segundo sentado en una silla frente a un espejo, y aquél tras él con unas tijeras en la mano. En el suelo se observan varios mechones de pelo del _imbécil_.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Elijah, sorprendido.

-¿…cortándole el pelo?-musita James con un hilo de voz. No sólo porque tiene la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula está a punto de desencajarse, sino porque ahora que su enfado se ha evaporado como humo vuelve a sentir el dolor en toda su magnitud. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta para no caerse, respirando flojito para que no le duela más.

Elijah se acerca a él, preocupado, y James prácticamente se deja caer en sus brazos cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, mientras el dolor se hace un poco más soportable. Nota cómo le acaricia el pelo con suavidad, así como el beso que deposita en su cabeza.

-¿Qué creías?-pregunta con curiosidad, separando el rostro de James del suyo para mirarlo. Él se sonroja y aparta la vista-. Conozco a Roger desde primero-explica-. Cuando nos aburríamos, nos cortábamos el pelo, y resulta que se me da bien, así que me usa de peluquero particular.

Pese a que le duele mucho, James respira hondo, aliviado. Se siente ridículo por haber estado celoso cuando no había motivos para estarlo (porque _sí, James Sirius Potter también puede estar celoso_).

-En fin-interviene entonces McDonald. James lo mira y descubre que no le ha quedado tan mal el corte de pelo-. Yo me voy a dormir-declara, saliendo del aula-. Buenas noches.

Sin soltar a James, Elijah lo guía hasta sentarlo en la silla de la que Roger se acaba de levantar. James agradece no tener que estar en pie durante más rato. Elijah, por su parte, se arrodilla en el suelo ante él, para que no haya tanta diferencia de altura entre sus rostros.

-Eres tonto-declara-. Mírate-le acaricia la mejilla-. Ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie… ¿de verdad has bajado desde la enfermería?

-Bueno, estoy aquí y en los terrenos uno no puede aparecer ni desaparecer-responde James. Está muy cansado-. Y todo para nada-murmura con cierto rencor.

Elijah arquea las cejas.

-No es mi culpa que seas un celoso posesivo-replica.

-¿Celoso?-repite James, sonrojándose de nuevo-. Para nada-una cosa es admitirlo para sus adentros y otra muy distinta decirlo en voz alta.

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco. Se acerca a él y lo besa, sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta con sorna.

-Un poco-gruñe James, reacio a admitirlo del todo. Por suerte, Elijah lo acepta.

-Venga, te ayudo a subir-dice. Se levanta y se carga a James, pasándose un brazo por su hombro.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, James está de nuevo en la cama, tumbado, tapado y muerto de sueño, cansancio y dolor de costillas. Elijah está sentado en el borde del colchón, con una mano entrelazada con la del Gryffindor y la otra acariciándole el pelo para que se duerma, porque James está luchando contra viento y marea para seguir despierto.

-¿Quieres dejar de intentar abrir los ojos como una lechuza?-pregunta Elijah. James parpadea-. No me voy a ir-promete.

-Siento haber desconfiado-murmura James.

Elijah sonríe un poco.

-No pasa nada-le asegura-. Debería haberte dicho lo que era… pero no se me ocurrió que te pondrías tan celoso.

-No estoy celoso-vuelve a insistir James-. Pero cuando os he oído… creía que…

Elijah ríe.

-Admito que daba lugar a confusiones. Pero no era nada… duérmete ya.

James sonríe, tranquilo.

Porque si Elijah dice que va a algún lado, es que va a algún lado; si dice que no pasa nada, es que no pasa nada.

Y si dice que no se va a ir, es que no se va a ir.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No me cansaré en la vida de escribir sobre estos dos. ¡Es que son tan monos!


End file.
